1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment test apparatus that tests and adjusts the same type of analog input modules (referred to as AI modules) used in an instrumentation controller before the AI modules are incorporated into a product.
2. Background of the Invention
FIGS. 7 and 8 are block diagrams showing an adjustment test apparatus for AI module in the past. In the adjustment test apparatus in the past shown in FIG. 7, AI modules 101 to be adjusted are disposed in a test controller 102, a maintenance PC 103 and the test controller 102 are connected to each other by a general-purpose communication line such as Ethernet (registered trademark), and, depending on test conditions, each signal to be entered into each AI module is changed by a signal generator 104, then an adjustment test is performed by the maintenance PC 103. See JP-A-2010-20603, page 12, FIG. 1.
Further, in the adjustment test apparatus in the past shown in FIG. 8, an operator connects an AI module 101 and the maintenance PC 103 in a one-to-one correspondence by a general-purpose communication line, and performs an adjustment test in the same way as above.
The adjustment test apparatus in the past shown in FIG. 7, which is a system in which a plurality of AI modules 101 each having different specifications are incorporated into the instrumentation controller before an adjustment test is performed, includes the test controller 102, the maintenance PC 103 and the signal generator 104; therefore, the size of the apparatus is large, and preparation time for the adjustment test is required. Further, in the adjustment test apparatus in the past shown in FIG. 8, the operator has to manually change the connection between the maintenance PC 103 and the signal generator 104 for each of the AI modules 101 to be adjusted, which is time consuming.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is desirable to simplify an adjustment test apparatus for AI module, and shorten the time for the adjustment test.